


False Start

by charleybradburies



Series: This Side of Paradise [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti-Hero, Awesome Peggy Carter, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fear, Female Anti-Hero, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, LiveJournal, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, References to Canon, References to Marvel, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Secret Identity, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are always more complicated than people think they should be, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Start

**Author's Note:**

> Title (of both the work and the series tbc) from 'This Side of Paradise' by Hayley Kiyoko.
> 
> 100-women prompt #60: Evening.  
> femslash100 challenge #373: Twist (+ #460: Remainder)  
> mcufemslash general prompt 2A: Forget.

It's on a particularly stormy evening that things change, that doubt finds the emptiness within her and starts using it as a passageway to crawl inside her skin. 

Training be damned, Dottie remains unweaned of her fear of thunder, having grown up knowing that thunder was a sign that gods were angry, that she was failing and weak and her work, her hard work of blood and sweat and tears and more blood, so much blood, was unsatisfactory. 

And so when thunder comes through, loud enough to wage its own battle on New York and more than loud enough to rattle her bones, she yelps. Being as quiet and alone as she always was when she was weak, she'd believed that keeping to her bed would constrain her worries to herself, but there's a knock at her door only a moment later. Dottie quickly unlocks the handcuffs holding her to one of the poles of her headboard, stashing them inside a drawer, and her voice shakes when she forces out, "who's there?".

"It's only me, Dottie. Peggy, from down the hall. Are you all right?"

The question and its gentleness catch her off guard - she'd been trained to expect someone less social and more...hard-boiled - but she convinces herself it will help her with her mission, and replies: "thunder and I...aren't exactly best friends."

"I see. Would company help? I'm alone for the evening as well - at least, until Angie returns from work."

"Yes...yes, I think it would."


End file.
